Who Can Unravel The Human Mind Anyway?
by DarkFoxy
Summary: Yami hates Seto, always has...so why is he so upset about someone else going after him?


**Who Can Unravel The Human Mind Anyway?**

By DarkFoxy

Yes! The Dark Fox has returned (finally)! I wont go too much into the trials and tribulations that I have gone through that have kept me away, but know that I have every intention of continuing! Updating technology and trying to mesh it with older computers is not a pretty sight, but I've gotten old files transferred over to the new computer now so I should be able to update again. Yay! I've already written more on Stalking the Elusive and Heart Behind Blue Eyes, and I'm getting around to putting my ideas down for Love Against All Reason. Meanwhile I just wrote this because I needed to tell people that I'm back in business, and assure them the stories will continue. Enjoy!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters in this story, or anything else that has been patented! If I did then I would be insanely rich, I definitely wouldn't need to be writing fanfictions, and the show would be a _little_ different, heh heh heh. The only things I own are the ideas for this story and crap laying around my bedroom floor. So anyway, DON'T sue me because all you will get will be six fifty in loose change, my school supplies, and an enormous lawyer bill.

* * *

Yami was getting pissed. Alright, alright, so maybe things had changed a little bit... but still. Growling a little to himself he turned his hard eyes towards the source of his current concern and sniffed in an offended manner. Yes, there he was: Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba...even the name caused Yami to grit his teeth and stifle a snarl of dislike. Much time had passed since he had first encountered the blue-eyed boy, and it had not been a friendly meeting. After that the relationship grew more and more bitter; Yami hated him with a passion. But now...

At the end of the school year Yami and Yugi had learned from Mokuba that the two brothers would be 'away' during the summer, a fact that had increased the relief of vacation tenfold for Yami. Summer passed, their whole group of friends enjoyed themselves with a beach trip, movies, playful duels, and lazing on couches with laps full of bowls of unhealthy snacks. Then all too soon it was time to get ready to return to school. With heavy hearts the gang had steeled themselves for another year of such inflicted tortures as highschool algebra. They arrived at Domino High on that first day and left seven hours later thoroughly puzzled.

It had been over the summer that something had changed. Seto Kaiba had already been seated at his desk when the students arrived, but instead of being completely isolated and repelling any and all looks with black glares, he was...stiffly, obviously hiding uneasiness, attempting to allow people to socialize with him. He wasn't exactly outgoing, and he didn't try to engage in any social interaction, but he clumsily complied when others came to him. This in itself was surprising enough to the gang, but what was more amazing was the growing numbers of people who were flocking to fawn over the brunette.

That first day passed in a blur, mostly of confusion and complaining about receiving five pound textbooks in nearly every class. After school found the group of friends sitting in the park talking idly and moping over the loss of summer freedom. After a few moments of silence in a lull in the conversation, it was Yami who finally voiced the subject of Kaiba.

After a pause it was Yugi who spoke first. "Well, he's definitely changed a lot over the summer... but I thinks it's great that he's starting to loosen up a bit."

"Mmm," muttered Tristan, reclining on his back on the soft grass. "Yeah, he didn't bother a single person today, did you notice that?"

"I sure noticed." Joey rolled his eyes. "It was kind of spooky. I mean in biology the teacher asked me if I knew the genus that Dalmatians belonged in...and he didn't say a word."

"Well I think it's great if he's going to try to act human," Ryou said. "He is only seventeen after all. He's was forced into being an adult way before he should have been. Maybe this way he'll finally be able to relax a bit."

The conversation continued a bit longer, in general the group seemed to agree that this change in Kaiba was a good thing. The group minus Yami that is.

That night lying in bed Yami stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. He couldn't figure out what was up with Kaiba; and why did no one else suspect anything? The scheming CEO _had_ to be up to something. There was no way anything else was possible. Satisfied that everyone would see the truth of the matter in the end, he finally rolled over and fell asleep dreaming of wind, sand, and pyramids.

* * *

If Yami had expected things to get better in school, he had also been shot down and run over with a steam roller.

Kaiba had changed beyond cautiously lowering his icy shields; without the cold glint in his eyes the cerulean color shone out like clear pools of liquid sapphire; the scowl or smirk that had always been plastered on his face revealed in its absence an expressive mouth and smooth sloping cheekbones. Besides this, he had never been physically out of shape and although he was slim one could see the hard muscle coiled beneath the pearly skin. In other words the entire school was utterly smitten.

If there was one thing worse than hearing his friends praising the new Kaiba, it was hearing his friends (AND THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!) going gooey over him.

"Oh come ON Yami," Tea said playfully punching him in the arm as they sat in the cafeteria. The Egyptian boy was currently sending a biting death glare across the room towards the unaware Kaiba who was attempting to eat lunch while uneasily eying the group of girls sitting around him. "Even _you_ have to admit that he's a total hunk!" That brought Yami out of his reverie. He turned to his friend in utter disbelief.

"Tea! I thought that you hated him too!"

"Oh of course I did," Yami shot her a glare that could have melted metal, "...I mean, I do...but even back then you couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly good looking! He just happened to be a conceited git _ALSO_."

"Tea I am never talking to you again."

The girl just laughed at him and took a sip of her chocolate milk before turning to ask Ryou about the chemistry quiz he had taken second period.

Yami sighed. Was he the only sane person left in this school?

* * *

Later, in the school library Yami was relieved to see that neither Kaiba nor his adoring fans were present. He stalked past the librarian, ignoring her queries of assistance, and threaded his way through bookshelves to find a table he could stew at in relative privacy. He paused when he came upon one and noted its lone occupant, Duke Devlin. He hesitated then walked over and sat down at the table.

The black haired boy looked up from the notebook he had been scribbling in and offered a crooked smile before looking down again and continuing his work. Yami folded his arms on the table and leaned his chin on top of his hands and let out a breezy sigh.

"What's up with you?" The black haired youth didn't look up from the paper as he said this. "You look like you're in a rut."

"I am _not_ in a rut." Yami growled. The other boy shrugged and kept up his work.

There was a long moment of silence where all that could be heard was the scratch of Devlin's pencil. Yami watched him and finally curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing?"

Yami swore he felt a ripple of something strange pass through the air emanating from the other boy as his mouth curved up in a secretive smirk. Still his eyes were riveted to the paper before him. Yami identified the prior feeling as the impression that Devlin was up to something secretive and was very amused. He waited for the other to speak.

"I," Devlin drawled cocking his head to one side to get a new perspective on whatever it was he was doing, "am at the beginning of a grand scheme. I'm getting it all in order and preparing to pull it off."

This was not quite the answer Yami had expected. 'Chem homework,' or 'English assignment,' maybe, but not that.

"Um, what do you mean?"

Devlin was about to answer when a disturbance behind Yami called his attention away from both the Egyptian boy and the paper in hand. Yami turned in his chair curiously.

"Uh, sorry..." The speaker was Seto Kaiba. He had come around the corner of the big bookshelf, obviously en route to the table, and was now stopped awkwardly before them. He shifted his weight from one foot to the next and his blue eyes widened slightly at something and he began looking everywhere but the table. Yami saw that Devlin had put aside whatever he was working on and leaned forward across the table. His expression was sultry and his eyes gleamed with something that looked suspiciously like lust.

"Yeah, um, didn't mean to interrupt you there. Just trying to find some place to work." The brunette seemed to be inching back around the corner even though both feet were still on the ground.

"You can stay here, there's plenty of room...Seto." Devlin fairly purred.

Voices suddenly sounded growing nearer, Kaiba's face took on an instant of panic before schooling itself back into a blank mask. However, his voice was still edged with it as he said, "Uh, no thanks. Gotta go, bye." He turned and it was obvious by his quick strides that had he not been Seto Kaiba he would be flat out running in terror. Ten seconds passed and a gang of girls stampeded into sight, glancing at Devlin and Yami before turning and continuing on after ascertaining that their quarry was not hiding behind one of them or the like.

Slowly Yami turned away, slightly shaken by the events. He was not, however, put at ease when he saw the dreamy look that remained in Devlin's eyes as he stared at the vacant place where Kaiba had stood minutes before.

"Oh mighty RA! Not you too!" Yami resisted the urge to pound his forehead against the table.

Devlin slowly came back to reality and turned lazily towards Yami. "Whadya mean by that?"

"The whole school has gone insane! Nothing is different about Kaiba, he's still an arrogant bastard who likes to pretend he doesn't like all the attention he gets! Why the HELL is everyone so gaga over him!" The rant made Yami feel marginally better until he saw that his words had not affected the other boy in the slightest.

"Yami," Devlin chuckled to himself, picking up his pad again, "have you _looked_ at him recently?"

"I most certainly have not!" Yami was outraged at this comment and crossed his arms in a childish sulk. Devlin merely laughed.

"Well then maybe that's why you can't seem to comprehend that he is a total sex god."

"But still! Ok, so he's got the tall dark and handsome thing going, he's in shape, and has gorgeous eyes, big friggin whoop!" Yami refused to believe that any of these qualities meant a thing.

"Fine then, just makes my job easier."

Pause. "What do you mean?"

"Alright," Devlin smirked and leaned towards Yami over the table in a conspiratory manner, "I'll let you in on my little plan."

Yami struggled to hide his curiosity and shrugged with attempted indifference.

"So everyone knows that I'm into guys, everyone knows that I'm gorgeous, and everyone is unaware of my personal standards. This I am about to reveal to you."

Yami nodded, wondering where all this was going. Devlin was a highly sought after companion by girls and guys alike, and come to think of it Yami did wonder why he accepted some but not others. He turned his attention back towards Devlin.

"I'm a young stud, obviously I have certain 'needs' to be fulfilled," Devlin waggled an eyebrow at Yami causing him to blush slightly. "Anyway, I'm endowed enough to have a metaphorical _menu_ to choose from, so I can afford to be choosy. I've sampled here and there and finally come to a conclusion." Yami wished idly that Devlin would stop toying with him and just tell him already. "First there were girls, obviously. That was nice, but they can be so emotional sometimes. They think that you're going to marry them or something and get all clingy. Not to mention I can't stand tears. So I moved on to guys. I've found that they come in a variety as well. There's the intellectuals, the jocks, the 'cool cats,' the loners...oh and of course they all had to be good looking. Yeah, I can't say I'm complaining that much, but there are drawbacks to each one. Anyway, I finally stumbled upon the perfect combination." Silence.

"And..." Yami held in a growl and tried to quell his growing urge to wring the other boys neck. Just then a voice announced in a harsh metallic voice that the library was closing and would all students please leave and have a nice evening. Yami whipped back around towards his companion and found him already on his feet and heading out. "Devlin! You can't just leave like that!" He raged.

The other boy stopped and turning back to Yami with a smirk on his lips he said, "Virgins." He suddenly flashed the paper he had been working on to Yami. "Like it?" Then he was gone, leaving Yami dumbfounded by the other boy's 'preferences,' and the sketch he had drawn...of Seto Kaiba reclining on a couch wearing only a towel.

* * *

Yami lay in bed that night on his stomach with his face smashed in his pillow. Yugi had wandered in a couple hours previously and prodded Yami to desist with his failing attempts to smother himself, but had received only a grunt in return. Although air _was_ a bit difficult to get through the pillow, Yami refused to move, and Yugi left him to stew alone for the night.

What Yami couldn't figure out was...well, actually there were a number of things that he couldn't figure out. He couldn't figure out what Devlin's mocking comment had meant; he didn't know what that had to do with Kaiba; and he had a literature test the next day the content of which he was ignorant because he had spent the whole class period glowering out the window.

Finally, he resolved to corner Devlin the next day and extract a more thorough explanation from him. With that he finally rolled over and with lungs finally filled with adequate oxygen he fell asleep.

* * *

There was a lab in chemistry the next day, and Yami used this opportunity to seek out the black haired boy. Partnered they gathered the necessary equipment and went to their work station. Devlin seemed all too happy to continue the conversation.

"They'll do anything that you tell them to, they want to make it 'special' so they're extra passionate, there's no suspicions of ulterior motives, easy to manipulate. The list goes on."

Yami settled on merely staring at the boy with a mixture of disgust and curiosity written on his face. He removed the 50 mL beaker from the hotplate where it had been boiling for five minutes and placed it in a larger one filled with ice water.

"So what does this have to do with anything then?" Task finished Yami turned back to Devlin.

The other boy rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling in an expression of martyred patience. "Fine, you want it vanilla? I'm going after Kaiba."

CLANG

Yami shook his left finger vigorously in pain after removing the scale that he had just dropped on himself. "What did you say!"

"I'm...Going...To...Seduce...Seto...Kaiba."

Unwilling to believe what he was hearing Yami waited for the other boy to offer a punch line to this horrible horrible joke. Seconds passed with Devlin merely smirking at Yami during the silence.

Finally, realizing that a couple of other students had noticed his strange behavior and he was drawing attention to himself, Yami stepped closer to Devlin self consciously before continuing the conversation in a quiet mutter. "So let me see if I got this correctly...YOU are going to try to seduce Kaiba?"

"Please Yami, you make it sound like I'm not going to succeed."

"But this is Kaiba we're talking about."

"Not a problem," Devlin waved a hand in dismissal, "I'm a veteran at this. I know the drills to get to him. Besides," a dreamy quality entered his eyes, "he's worth it. He's perfect."

"Right, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that...Can you take that out of the ice bath now? It's condensed so we need to strain it. Thanks...So how are you planning to go about this?"

"Well first of all I've secured tutoring sessions with him. The first one is tonight actually. These will be a perfect chance to start the process."

"How exactly did you get him to tutor you? It's not like he's an extremely giving man, not to mention he has his company to run."

"Ah, yes, well," Devlin looked smug, "you'd be amazed how much of an influence the little Kaiba has on his brother. A conversation about how I'm 'so afraid I'm going to fail' and 'POOF' one sexy tutor has fallen into my lap!"

"Well I-" Yami was cut off by the bell signaling the end of class and the chemistry teacher telling them that his wrath would be incurred should he find a single beaker that had not been properly replaced in the cabinet.

Devlin hefted his bag and left with the comment over his shoulder "I'll tell you what happened tomorrow." Then he was gone. What was it with him and dramatic exits anyway?

* * *

The next day found Yami wondering why he felt so anxious. He was sitting at his desk his head propped up on one hand so he could stare at the doorway, waiting. Students were slowly trickling into the room as time raced towards the beginning of class.

There was a small commotion in the hallway and Kaiba appeared in the doorway, resplendent as always with his silk button-up shirt smooth against his chest under a blue trench coat. And of course there were the usual groups of people following him in. Yami felt his stomach lurch as he eyed the CEO and when the brunette turned and their eyes met for a brief second he felt his blood coursing hot through his veins. He looked away clenching his fists, how he hated Seto Kaiba! He waited until the blue eyed boy had taken his seat before looking to see where Devlin was.

Apparently Devlin had come in just behind one of the groups of Seto-Stalkers, he was already in the room...talking to Seto actually. Well wasn't that just chummy? Yami 'humphed' and turned back to the front of the classroom pointedly ignoring them. The bell rang and Yami turned as Devlin took a seat beside him. After he judged that a reasonable amount of time for him to not seem 'too' interested had passed, he asked the dreaded question.

"So...what happened?"

Devlin smiled, but didn't say anything. Somehow this was worse than most answers that Yami had dreaded. Finally Devlin answered "He's a perfect defiant kitten."

"Excuse me!"

"He tries to be all tough and mean but he's really just an endearing kitty too proud and afraid to show that he wants to be held."

Yami eyed Devlin with a look that clearly conveyed his opinion that the other boy must have gone through the washing machine by accident. "So you found all that out...last night!"

"Well," Devlin hesitated a little, "he didn't exactly show me, but it was clear. I'm meeting him at his house later today."

"Mr. Devlin and Mr. Moto, would you kindly pay attention, if you don't want to be bored in this class again NEXT year then I would suggest you try to pass THIS year."

* * *

Yami didn't quite know what he was doing, but he found himself seeking out Devlin that evening. He knew that they were supposed to be in the Kaiba Mansion until 7:30 and it was now 7:42. Not that he was checking the time. And not that he was pacing up and down the street a block away from the estate. Finally Devlin appeared, grinning to himself a little as he started to walk jauntily home. Yami hastily went towards him and fell into step with the black haired boy.

"So..." Er, how was he going to explain this again? He waited and hoped that maybe Devlin would say something that would make this easier for him.

"If you want to know how things went, they went very well."

'Well I guess that's taking the bull by the horns,' Yami thought ruefully. "Er, don't you think that this whole Kaiba business might be kind of wacky? I mean, this is cold-hearted, evil Seto Kaiba we're talking about! And I thought you said you were into virgins!"

Devlin looked at Yami quizzically then shook his head. "You really are dense, aren't you." Not even a question, Yami felt totally humiliated but managed to hide it. "I can't wait to be with that luscious hunk of hotness, and waiting a little bit to loosen him up is obviously worth it. Plus, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Yami fairly snarled in his own defense.

That long suffering sigh again. "Kaiba IS a virgin you Egyptian idiot!"

Shocked enough to stop walking Yami felt the cogs in his brain turning. Devlin was forced to turn around and walk back to him.

"Ok, good looks, plus money, plus huge fan groups, plus being listed as one of the world's most eligible bachelors does NOT add up to being a virgin."

"I don't know why I bother with you meathead." Devlin threw his hands up in the air and started walking again. Yami jogged to catch up to him again.

"So you mean you're serious? How can you tell?"

"YES I'm serious. I've been serious all this time, you're the one who obviously doesn't have any brains under all that hair!"

Yami waited patiently, deciding to ignore the insult.

"Any person, except you apparently, can tell. He's all uptight and stuff but he's innocent in a way. The only time you can see his little facade crumble is when you're affectionate with him. Violence he can deal with, and well. But he doesn't know _what_ to do with himself when it comes to compassion and love. All he has, has ever had, is his brother. Haven't you noticed anything?"

They walked in silence for a while, Yami in a daze, Devlin thinking about who-know-what. Finally, in a small voice Yami bid Devlin goodnight and slipped home. For some reason he had felt this ache in the pit of his stomach ever since his conversation with the other boy.

* * *

A week had passed since Yami's conversation with the 'Kaiba-Conquester' as he had started to mentally name the other boy. He was unsure, if that word could embody the depth of it, of what he was feeling. Recently he'd lost his appetite and been sleeping badly. Yugi's grandfather had prescribed 'chamomile tea at bedtime,' but this didn't help.

It was lunch and Yami was poking at a bowl of chocolate pudding with a fork, not quite sure what he was doing. He was alone currently because Tristan and Joey were trying to get more pudding, and Yugi and Ryou were working on some extra credit project. He didn't even notice Duke Devlin come slouch down next to him until the other boy began to speak.

"Guess what." This was all too cheery for Yami at this moment so he remained silent. This didn't phase the other, however. "He kissed me." That got his attention.

"What?" Pudding forgotten, Yami turned to look at the other.

"Yes sir, you are looking at a man on the way to victory."

"You've got to be kidding me." Eye roll.

"Ok, so I kissed _him_, but he didn't push me away."

"You guys actually _made out_!"

"Not exactly, no."

"Well what do you mean then?" Yami wondered if Devlin had always been this aggravating.

"Well he stopped it right away because Mokuba walked into the room." Whatever Yami's reply was about to be was cut off because the other boy jumped up to pursue Kaiba as he left the lunchroom. Once again the Egyptian boy was left with a sick feeling in his stomach. Maybe he was coming down with something after all.

"Hey Yami! Check it out, we mixed together butterscotch, chocolate, AND tapioca pudding and it's the best thing ever. Want some?" Joey and Tristan had arrived and thrust a heaping bowl of something lumpy under his nose. His stomach churned and he immediately jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom where he was indisposed through the rest of lunch and well into the next period.

* * *

It was Friday, the last period of the day had just begun, and the class was restless. The teacher had given up after attempting to teach groups of impatient teenagers all day and gave them a writing assignment 'to be worked on in class and finished over the weekend.' Naturally no one was working on it. The teacher sat hunched behind her desk with her nose buried determinedly in some romance novel, pointedly ignoring the commotion going on in her classroom.

The gang had pulled four desks into a square and were playing cards. Yami was sitting, unfortunately so that Kaiba was clearly visible over the heads of Tristan and Tea directly across from him. It was sickening. Devlin was sitting quite close to the brunette and leaning towards him in a seductive manner. Kaiba appeared to be sitting quite stiffly and pretending nothing was happening although acknowledging the others presence by answering his queries. Devlin seemed to grow bolder and suddenly picked up the blue eyed boys hand, holding it in front of them muttering something slyly to him.

Yami found himself speaking without meaning to voice his thoughts.

"RA, how can he stand to _TOUCH_ him!" He stopped and looked around guiltily realizing his error. But the others glanced back at the two boys and dismissed it immediately.

"Yeah you're right Yami, I don't know how Devlin can take being that close to Kaiba."

"I'm surprised at his being there at all."

"He could do so much better, don't you think?"

"Yeah, what do you think Yami?"

"Uh, what?" Yami's mind went blank to his embarrassment.

"Don't you think that he could do better?"

"Uh, yeah." He paused. "Wait, who?"

"Devlin you dummy!" Yugi punched his arm playfully. Yami seemed not to notice.

"Devlin...right...right..."

The others gave him up as a lost cause and the game continued.

After school Yami excused himself from the rest when they went to the arcade and sat by himself sipping a drink thoughtfully. He moved from the neon illuminated interior closer to the front to sit by the window. Outside the sky was clear and shone a lovely shade of blue. Yami sighed for no discernable reason. His thoughts were disturbed when he saw Devlin across the street walking towards the arcade. The black haired boy saw him in the window, waved, and came to join him.

"Alright Yami, tonight is the night."

"What?

"With Kaiba. Everything is all set up, it will be perfect."

"You're making your move tonight?" Another bout of nausea swept through him. He wondered if soda had been the best drink to choose.

"Yes. I can't wait. This is going to be so good. I don't think I'll tire of him for a long time."

Something in the last sentence clicked as wrong.

"Wait, what do you mean 'tire of him?'" The nausea was gone, but now he was having a mild hot flash. Maybe he should have opted to go home to bed.

"What, you think I want a _relationship_?"

"You mean you're just _using_ him?"

"Oh please, you make it sound so dramatic. I'm the kind of guy who can't be tied down. It'll be fun, and when it stops being worth it you ditch the spare, hope there aren't any tears, and move on. I've done it hundreds of times." Yami stared at him, speechless. Devlin rolled his eyes and looked disgusted. "Nice goldfish impression. Seeya Yami." He got up and strode away.

* * *

Yami sat for a long time, his head in his hands, on a bench in the park. He needed the seclusion and the breeze was pleasant blowing across the beautiful blue pond in front of him. This was his favorite spot in the park to think and admire the view.

Why had he felt so upset ever since his talk with Devlin in the arcade? What did he care what Devlin did with his free time anyway? What did he care about his going after Kaiba? What did he care about Devlin screwing over Kaiba? What did he care about Kaiba?

Yami's head shot up and he looked like he'd been stung on the rear by a yellow jacket. What did he care about Kaiba? What did he care about Kaiba? What did he care about Kaiba?

"Oh shit."

The park bench was vacated within a nanosecond and Yami was sprinting through the park towards the Kaiba mansion. He didn't really know what he was doing, he wasn't thinking at all, he was just acting on impulse. In fact, he was pretty much unaware of what was going on around him. Three cars narrowly missed hitting him and a biker was forced to swerve into a trash can to avoid him as he ran blindly.

What the hell had happened? Yami hated Kaiba, had always hated Kaiba. Every time he looked at him he felt sick. When the brunette met his eyes he shivered and had to look away in disgust. When he saw Devlin and Kaiba together he had actually felt mad. No...he had been mad...but not at Kaiba.

Another jogger tried to keep up with Yami for a moment as he came flying past, thinking he wanted to race, but was quickly left behind. Yami hadn't even noticed, his brain was working like mad, but not on anything going on around him. His legs were on autopilot 'get to Kaiba's house,' and that was about it.

Maybe he hadn't been feeling sick, maybe he hadn't shivered in disgust, maybe he hadn't followed Devlin's little scheme to watch the brunette get hurt. He ran images of past happening through his head, analyzing them with an unbiased view and felt guilty amazement coursing through his body. He saw Kaiba coming in to sit down in the morning and felt a disturbance in the pit of his stomach. But now that he thought on it, the feeling wasn't sickness, it was something else. The word 'butterflies' came to mind. Next he came face to face with the CEO as they were filing out of a classroom, and he felt the shiver and his legs becoming jello. Those deep cerulean blue eyes bearing into his, and he knew that he hadn't turned away in disgust. He couldn't look into those eyes and still deny that he liked Kaiba...oh Ra...he liked Kaiba. No, he liked Kaiba...a lot.

Luckily at this point in Yami's train of thought he arrived at the estate. He run up to the front door and banged on it loudly trying not to think about what he was doing. Then he froze. What was he doing? He was about to turn and run when the door opened. He couldn't run away now.

Seto Kaiba quickly hid a look of surprise on his face when he saw who was at his front door. His face denied emotion but his eyes revealed that he was not upset and actually curious. Kaiba looked at Yami. Yami looked at Kaiba. And there was that shiver again. Finally the blue eyed boy broke the silence.

"Do you need something?" Once again, flat and guarded, but not angry or cruel.

"Uh...er..." Oh yes, very slick Yami he told himself, but his throat still refused to respond.

"Well if you can't give some sort of explanation, I have to get a project done for tomorrow so-" the door started to close and Yami's voice suddenly started to work.

"DoyoulikeDukeDevlin?"

"Excuse me?" The door opened again the eyes torn between outrage, surprise, and curiosity.

"Do you like Devlin? It's a question."

"I really don't see how that's any of you're business."

"You can't sleep with him."

"WHAT!" Composure was gone, though dignity and presence remained. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kaiba he's just using you! He wants to sleep with you until he gets bored and then he's just going to throw you away! You have to listen to me!" Yami was getting frantic and had stopped caring about his own composure or how embarrassing the conversation was.

"You, of all people, are probably the lease likely to tell me ANYTHING true or beneficial to myself, this is none of your business, and I am insulted and outraged. Get off my property!"

"Seto he has this thing where he likes to sleep with virgins because he says that they're better and will do anything he says!" Now Yami was just desperate. "Don't let him trick you!"

Seto almost froze in shock, but instead drew all emotion inside of him and with only his eyes flashing in wrath he promptly slammed the door in Yami's face.

Yami stared at the door for a minute trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. Finally he turned and trudged away. He didn't know what he really had hoped to accomplish anyway. Seto and himself had been, at least were supposed to be, bitter enemies since they had met each other. He never had a chance in the world. Now he couldn't help the person he loved and it was his own fault. Sadly he resigned himself to returning home and going to bed under the guise of sickness...not heart ache.

* * *

The next morning Yami poked at his scrambled eggs and pushed them around his plate twice before excusing himself and heading outside. He had never felt so dejected in his entire life. He wandered the streets aimlessly, not really sure where he was going at all. Everything seemed so hopeless, depressing, and pointless to him. Every time he looked up he saw something that reminded him of Seto, and it just made him feel worse. Why did he have to realize how he felt now? Why couldn't it have remained hidden...or been revealed sooner.

Yami didn't comprehend the footsteps behind him or the voice that called his name. He came out of his sad reverie only when someone shook his shoulder. He looked up and saw the absolute LAST person he wanted to see: Duke Devlin. Some sort of harsh insult was on the tip of his tongue when he saw that the other looked outraged and didn't even notice the expression on his face.

"Oh my god! That bastard! You'll never believe what happened! It was all fine, everything was going according to plan, it was the right moment and I confessed my feelings and made my move. Then all of a sudden he starts firing these questions at me and kicks me out of his house! That stupid hot, sexy, BASTARD! Fine, I don't need that anyway. It's his loss." Devlin was positively ranting. He hadn't looked at Yami once and had therefore not seen his expression turn from anger to hope to happiness.

In a voice choked from trying to hide his excitement Yami asked, "So you didn't sleep with him?"

"NO! He rejected me! This has never happened before! Hey wait, where are you going?" Yami's face had broken into a smile and he had turned and jogged off without another word.

Yami felt light as he practically floated down the side walk. He couldn't really think and so decided with the few senses he had to visit his favorite spot in the park. The bench would be perfect, the blue pond could remind him of Seto's eyes. Once he arrived he flopped down lengthwise on the bench and crossed his hands behind his head. He smiled up at the sky and closed his eyes.

* * *

Apparently he had closed his eyes for a longer time than he had expected. A cool breeze caused him to shiver and he opened his eyes to see the sun nearing the horizon in the West. It must have been late afternoon. He smiled as he tried to recall the dream he had just had about Seto. It wasn't one of those hot steamy dreams but a sweet gentle one. He closed his eyes again to better remember and slowly built a portrait of Seto's face in his mind. As it grew more and more complete he fancied he heard his voice as well. Then he sat bolt upright.

Seto was standing a little ways off regarding Yami warily. He had obviously just emerged from the shaded wood path and had only caught sight of Yami when he had come out into the clearing in front of the pond. They looked at each other for a tense moment then Seto muttered, "Didn't know someone was here, I'll go find somewhere else." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Seto hesitated, one eye looked at Yami over his shoulder. "Come sit here...please." Yami didn't really think that the brunette would come. But after a minutes indecision he came and sat stiffly at the other end of the bench and gazed out over the water.

Silence floated around the two sitting boys, but Yami was in heaven. He tried to watch Seto inconspicuously out of the corner of his eye. He studied the other boys profile, his smooth pearly skin, his eyes reflecting the lesser blue of the pond water and the sky. He was so beautiful, why hadn't he ever realized how much Seto meant to him until now?

"Um...I guess I should, er, apologize." Seto visibly was not used to apologizing to anyone and did it awkwardly. "I'm not saying you were right about anything, but Devlin's intentions weren't exactly...pure." Seto didn't know how much more awkward he could feel until Yami turned towards him, a smile on his lips.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't think I was being very tactful at the moment."

"No, you weren't." Seto replied dryly, but with a hint of humor.

More silence while Seto's eyes flew around to find something to look at besides Yami, whose gaze never faltered from Seto's face.

"So what happened?"

First instinct for Seto was obviously being defensive and snappish, but he managed to abort the reaction with some difficulty. Instead he replied stiffly, "I just asked him some questions. His answers proved to some extent you're validity."

Yami felt warm inside, but pressed on hopefully. "But why did you ask him the questions in the first place?"

Seto fidgeted, something Yami watched with fascination, the CEO had never fidgeted before in his presence. "Name."

"What?"

"You called me by my first name. You've never done that, and in the state you were in it wasn't the type of thing you could have pulled off on purpose to try to manipulate me." Expressive blue eyes met Yami's and he felt himself melting under their gaze. Had the bench always been this long? Or was Seto just too far away?

"Um...Yami...?" Seto asked nervously as he noticed Yami sliding cat-like closer to him.

"Hmmm?"

"Uh, what are you-"

Without much further ado the Egyptian boy put a hand up to Seto's face and caressed his lips with his own. Seto tensed then gently pulled away. Yami felt mild disappointment, but hope at the same time at the mild reaction. He was still pressed up against the taller boy and the warmth against him invoked a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Sorry."

"...it's ok..." Seto replied faintly.

"I couldn't help myself." Yami hoped he sounded as sincere as he felt. The other boy said nothing, but his eyes were devoid of any unhappy feelings.

"...I guess I'll go now. I'll see you later I guess." Seto got up slowly and turned to walk away. He took a couple steps onto the grass towards the trees, then Yami caught a glimpse of a blue eye looking back at him, and something clicked.

THUD

"ACK!" Very unprofessional, but Seto had just been tackled and was pinned down on his back with Yami on top of him. "What the?"

Yami shushed him with another kiss, a less innocent one. Seto struggled slightly and Yami ended the kiss. He grinned down at the blue eyed boy.

"What makes you think that I want this?" Seto's voice was indignant.

He looked less sure of himself though when Yami leaned forward to nuzzle at his neck purring, "Name."

"What?"

Yami worked his way up the other boy's slender neck, and gave him a devious grin before leaning down again to capture Seto's lips in a passionate kiss. This time the boy didn't struggle, and his lips parted willingly when Yami asked for entrance. Their two tongues twined together and fought for dominance, Seto's lips were like velvet beneath Yami's and he had never felt more happy. They parted finally for air, and looking down at the blue eyed kitten beneath him he said, "You called me by my first name...and it wasn't like any time before."

The two boys lay in the grass as minutes flew by like water. Finally, panting for breath the two separated and lay curled against each other.

"Yami, what changed? You've always hated me."

Yami thought for a long time, idly running his fingers through Seto's mahogany hair. Finally he answered, "I don't think anything changed really. I don't know if there ever really was a bridge between hate and love."

Seto gave Yami an ironic look. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't hate me when you almost risked my life by trying to attack my dragon in Duelist Kingdom."

"Who can unravel the human mind anyway? Besides even if I hated you, that doesn't mean I didn't think you were incredibly sexy." Yami gave Seto a devilish sideways look. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet pulling the reluctant brunette up with him. "Come on, we're going to your house."

"Yami, what?"

"No time! I've just realized that you have a status badly in need of changing!"

* * *

Authors Note: Ok, a reviewer had a very good point so I'm going to put this in to clear it up. Think about it this way: Seto doesn't know what Yami's talking about, and knowing him, what do you think would happen? Yami can hope, but that doesn't mean anything will happen right away. Those teenage guys and their hormones, right?

P.S. Is anyone else having trouble with their uploaded documents? Basically whenever I try it takes away all the spaces and breaks and stuff so then I have to do it manually in the document manager thingy. Is there something I'm missing? I'd really appreciate it if someone let me know what's going on and/or how to fix it.

Thanx a bunch! Luv,

Darkfox


End file.
